Sí, amo
by Makiko Lime
Summary: AU. Kagome pierde una apuesta contra InuYasha. ¿El castigo? Convertirse en su esclava por unos meses y hacer todo lo que él diga. Pero, ¿a qué se referirá con "todo"? InuKag.


**Disclaimer: **Vamos, _ni_ los personajes _ni_ la historia me _pertenecen_. Respectivamente, son de Rumiko Takahashi y de Janelle Mindfreak. Ante cualquier duda, _saber_ que tengo total autorización por parte de la autora. Ya saben, un plagio autorizado.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Uno:**  
_Inicios de una esclava._

_Vale, saca los grilletes... ¡soy tu prisionera!_

.

Finales de agosto, 2007. Osaka.

**&.**

Presentía que iba a ser un día _de esos_.

El despertador no había sonado y muy tarde me di cuenta que ya había pasado mi hora de levantarme, a pesar de que aquella noche no pude dormir del todo bien. Las cobijas de mi cama no me abrigaron del frío extraño de la recién llegada primavera, y el viento provocó que las maderas de la casa rechinaran estrepitosamente –otro factor que interfirió con mis sueños, aparte de los estruendosos ronquidos de mi abuelo–; pero, el más importante de todos era que hoy sería el 'gran día', como le había llamado mi compañera de clase, Yura, y los nervios me comían por dentro. No sé qué le veía ella a lo que se había planeado ayer, y tampoco comprendía su optimismo. Ojalá y se me pegara un poco de eso.

Una parte de mí se arrepentía de cerrar el trato. La otra se regocijaba en la opción de salir victoriosa.

Intenté borrar ese recuerdo de mi mente y me levanté rápidamente, un poco desorientada y con el sueño impregnado a mis párpados, que gritaban por cerrarse, algo me decía que la noche en vela me cobraría facturas demasiado caras. Logré no golpearme contra la puerta entreabierta del baño, y meterme a la ducha sin resbalarme con el agua caliente.

En cuanto terminé me dirigí a mi habitación a vestirme con lo primero que encontrara. Unos jeans y una camisa de mangas cortas verde pistacho, suficiente. Tomé mi mochila y me dispuse a desayunar con rapidez una comida carente de alimentos –una mascada de pan y medio vaso de leche–.

Salí casi a la carrera cuando mi madre me gritó que sólo me quedaban diez minutos para llegar al Instituto. Fue uno de aquellos momentos en los que deseé tener algo mejor, tal vez un coche, que mi pobre bicicleta –un regalo de mi madre–. Suspiré cuando me senté y empecé a pedalear. Las ruedas chillaron desafinadamente y cerré un ojo con fuerza, como si doliera cualquier parte del cuerpo. Pisé el pedal casi con toda mi fuerza y, de algún modo, supe que mi madre me mandaría una reprimenda cuando regresara a casa, las llantas deslizándose sobre el asfalto congelado sonó a los 100 km/hrs. Exactos. Creo que escuché al policía que patrullaba por allí gritarme, intenté ignorarlo y echarle la culpa a mi imaginación.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento aún quedaban dos minutos para que tocaran la entrada a clases. Cerré los ojos y agradecí a Dios cuando me estacioné en un lugar un poco apartado del resto, consecuencia de mi retraso. Tomé mis cosas y salí a la carrera para la entrada. Pude divisar a la distancia la pequeña silueta de mi mejor amiga, Sango Taijiya, saludándome entre saltitos. Cuando llegué a su lado, habló:

—¿Preparada? —preguntó. No tuvo que decirme a qué se refería, todo era tan claro como el cristal.

—¿La verdad? No —suspiré, pero la oportunidad no dejada de lucirme delante—. Pero confío en ustedes.

Ella rió cuando comenzamos a caminar a nuestra primera clase. Fue cuando dimos el segundo paso que la campana sonó dándonos a saber que el suplicio del Instituto había comenzado. Deseé que Sango dejara el tema a un lado por unos momentos, y concentrarme mentalmente en los problemas que habríamos de resolver en matemáticas.

Pero, como supuse, sería un día _de esos._

—Se han preparado bastante, ya sabes, vivo con dos de ellos —musitó. También entendí a qué y quiénes se refería ella.

—Sólo espero ganar —susurré más para mí que para ella. Sango me miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos café—. Y si perdemos, recuérdame golpear a Yura por obligarme a cerrar el trato.

Ella asintió, divertida.

Habíamos cruzado ya el umbral de la puerta del aula cuando seguimos hablando. El salón estaba casi lleno y algunos ojos nos miraban con curiosidad. Percibí un guiño de Suikotsu, cuando pasé por su lado, sabía que era simple sorna. Todo el equipo que se veía infiltrado en el tema del reto de la tarde conocía las consecuencias del perdedor –yo, o… él–.

Me senté con Sango en nuestros respectivos lugares, dos mesas atrás de la de Suikotsu y Akitoki, su compañero de banco. Suikotsu le susurró algo al otro chico, y ambos rieron para después mirarnos a mí y mi amiga. Les fulminamos con la mirada. No seríamos signos de risas, no ésta tarde, nunca.

—Les ganaremos —dijo Sango.

El profesor entró justo para interrumpirme cuando iba a gritarle algunos improperios a Suikotsu por sus señales de muerte –el típico dedo índice por el cuello–; tuve que contenerme y responder en susurros a Sango.

—Taisho es hombre muerto.

Ella asintió y después suspiró, algo me dijo que tendría algunas cosas planeadas para cuando llegara a su casa con sus hermanos, sobre todo uno de ellos.

La clase comenzó sin más bromas de Suikotsu, y yo, mentalmente, me recordé darle algunos golpes antes de que comenzara el estúpido partido que habíamos arreglado.

* * *

—¡Yura, no usaré este uniforme!

Mi grito se escuchó por todo el vestuario femenino, y más de un par de ojos se volteó a mirarme y corroborar lo que había exclamado. Otras chicas asintieron en mi defensa, el resto se dedicó a vestirse entre aquellas prendas tan _ajustadas._ Era una estupidez arreglarse tanto para la clase de gimnasia, más cuando ya era casi la hora de enfrentarnos a los chicos. Yura, a mi lado, puso sus manos en mis hombros, por detrás de mí, y suspiró pesadamente.

—Kagome, te ves bien —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Mi instinto me dijo que no lo decía en serio. Refunfuñé cuando Sango también se acercó, dispuesta a apoyar a Yura.

—Es verdad, Kagome, te queda muy bien —musitó con su voz tan acorde y musical.

Me miré una vez más al espejo. Aquella camiseta blanca, algo transparente y demasiado ajustada a mi cuerpo, no dejaba espacio para la imaginación de mi ropa interior; incluso podría jurar que se traslucía la flor azulada de mi sostén, en mi pecho izquierdo. También el short negro. Era demasiado… corto. La verdad es que nunca me preocupé de mis piernas y demás parte de mi cuerpo, y ahora me arrepentía. ¿Por qué no podía tener piernas tan lindas como las de Sango, o Yura, o incluso Ayumi?

Y hablando de Ayumi…

—Yura, Kagome tiene razón, te has excedido con esto —¡Gracias a Dios alguien con cordura!

—Por mí están bien —dijo Sango, con un encogimiento de hombros. Pero claro, a ella todo se le veía bien con su lindo y proporcional cuerpo.

Me frustró un poco el hecho de que le haya dejado la responsabilidad de los nuevos uniformes a Yura. Por alguna razón que desconozco, fui seleccionada por las chicas para dirigir el equipo femenino deportivo del tercer grado. Nunca supe qué insecto las había picado o qué se traían entre manos; nunca fui muy dotada en el área deportiva, y eso me hizo perder algo de dinero y dignidad en algunas apuestas anteriores, pero… ¿capitana? No, no.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está. ¡Y me arrepentía que estuviera hecho! Iba a matar a Yura por segunda vez.

Sango me descubrió mirándome al espejo, y se acercó a pasitos callados mientras Ayumi hablaba con Yura. Se apoyó en mi hombro y miró conmigo al espejo.

—Te ves bien, Kagome, tú eres muy bonita.

—Claro —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, no es que mi autoestima fuera demasiado alto…

—Y tampoco te preocupes por el partido, ganaremos. Tenemos a Ayame y Eri de nuestro lado, y ya sabes que ellas juegan muy bien —me alentó mientras se ponía a hacerme un peinado.

Como si la hubieran convocado, la mayor de los hermanos Hoshi apareció detrás del pasillo de casilleros. A diferencia de mí, el uniforme se le veía tan bien que me comió la envidia cochina, su esbelto cuerpo se lucía con la maravilla de la camisa y short ajustados. Su cabello pelirrojo lo había amarrado en dos coletas bajas, una a cada lado de su bello y perfecto rostro, dándole un toque dulce a su figura felina.

Supuse que el autoestima de las chicas, en general, había bajado a cero. Y yo no era la excepción.

—¿Ya estamos listas? —preguntó con su Kagome voz.

—Sí —respondió Eri, recién llegada. El uniforme también se lucía en ella, pero no tanto como en Ayame.

—¡Vamos! —animó Sango cuando escuchó el pitido del maestro, llamándonos a los dos equipos.

Por un minuto, sólo un minuto, se me pegó el optimismo de las chicas. Lástima que no duró demasiado. Apenas las puertas del vestidor se abrieron, me topé con un par de ojos azules que, al principio, me miraron con burla, después… con algo de curiosidad, pero la sonrisa de los labios del dueño de aquél par de gemas zafiros no desapareció en ningún momento, y sólo se veía una emoción: confianza.

Él no me iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Y yo a él… tampoco.

Yo, obvio, jugaba a ganar.

* * *

Principios de Septiembre, 2007. Osaka.

**&.**

Todos cuantos me conocen bien saben que tengo una característica que es muy impropia de una chica como yo: una supuesta estudiante normal, patosa y con buenas calificaciones; detrás de la máscara brilla un auténtico espíritu competitivo, aunque lo guardo muy bien. Siempre me ha gustado apostar en cualquier ocasión que se me ha presentado la oportunidad, en secreto normalmente; aprovecho de ganar un poco de dinero, otro poquito de orgullo y el derecho de darle una patada en el trasero al perdedor. Pero, de todas maneras, es mejor guardar las apariencias y seguir aparentando que no me intereso en nada más que mis amigos y mis estudios…

… aunque a veces es divertido recibir dinero de Souta, cuando le gano en sus tan preciados videojuegos.

Lástima que todo tiene un lado negativo, y a mí me había tocado el peor de todos, al menos yo lo veía de ese modo. No había nada peor que…

—Kagome, ¿aún no terminas _mi_ tarea de Biología? —preguntó una voz a la cual mandaría a freír monos al África.

Refunfuñé, y el lápiz entre mis manos se dobló levemente. Deseé poder tirar el libro por la ventana.

Sí, no había nada peor que perder una apuesta con un premio tan grande. Y ahora me encontraba en la casa de los Taijiya, haciéndole la tarea al retoño menor, InuYasha Taisho, el ganador de la apuesta. ¿Adivinan quién fue la que perdió? La pregunta es tan obvia como que el ganador es un patán.

Escuché su estúpida y melodiosa risa proveniente desde la sala de estar, también la voz de Miroku Hoshi, su mejor amigo, intentando decir algo sin reírse, y Kouga Taijiya, el hermanastro de InuYasha, riendo como si fuera un chiste buenísimo. Los tres veían un partido de soccer con el estúpido cable satelital que el sueldo de maestra de mi madre jamás podría pagar. Sango estaba a mi lado haciendo sus deberes de lengua; me corroían las ganas de ir a ayudarla con mi materia favorita, pero el estúpido trato no me permitía moverme hasta que terminara lo que InuYasha me ordenó. Maldije a Taisho unas cuantas veces más en voz baja.

Sango rió por lo bajito.

—Pudo ser peor —susurró mientras respondía una pregunta en su cuaderno.

Me di un par de segundos de mirar su cabello castaño largo, siempre arreglado y precioso. Era de estatura mediana, pero era algo bajita para los Taijiya, ya que todos eran realmente altos. Unos bellos ojos café y una sonrisa encantadora; un rostro lleno de rasgos dotados de hermosura y una figura envidiable. Era _tan _perfecta.

—Lo sé —le dije con una media sonrisa. Supuse que Sango era lo poco que me quedaba de apoyo después de convertirme en la esclava personal de su hermanastro mayor. Al recordarlo una vez más, lo maldije.

Volví a mi maldita obligación mientras cargaba el lápiz lo más que me era posible. Después InuYasha tendría que traspasar todo con su 'elegante y perfecta caligrafía' y su goma de borrar no le serviría mucho con los fuertes y oscuros trazados de mi lápiz. Quise reírme un poco al imaginar su libro lleno de garabatos y borrones mal hechos.

Mientras contestaba otro problema de la estúpida tarea que el maestro nos había mandado, me reprochaba a mí misma haber aceptado aquél reto, apuesta, como quieran llamarlo. Y también odié haberlo perdido.

Entre muchas cosas que no se me dan, los deportes es la peor. ¡Por culpa de Taisho! Las pocas veces que perdí una apuesta fue por culpa de los deportes y mi estado físico, me ponía irritante y me fastidiaba con facilidad cuando las cosas no salían como las había planeado, o cuando perdía mi mesada por un trato. Intentaba otra locura de apuesta para subirme un poco los ánimos y poner algo de presupuesto en mi bolsillo.

Pero, como dije, los deportes no son mi fuerte; y aún me pregunto por qué aquella tarde acepté la propuesta de Taisho de aquél pequeño partido de basket.

—_Vamos, Higurashi _—me incitó, yo no pensaba aceptar hasta que agregó—: _¿O es que tienes miedo de perder contra mi equipo?_ —aquello terminó por hervirme el orgullo, Yura, a mi lado, me susurró palabras alentadoras y uno que otro insulto para el capitán del equipo enemigo.

Mi pobre grupo femenino de basket, entre las cuales estaban Sango y Ayame, fue aplastado por el inmaduro grupo masculino. ¿Debo agregar que el estúpido entrenador se puso del lado de aquellos portadores del cromosoma Y, aunque Ayame le presumió lo mucho que se apegaba su uniforme a su cuerpo? Lo peor fue que todos sabían del trato que teníamos InuYasha y yo…

… y no faltaron las risas diabólicas de los inútiles machos al conocer mi consecuencia. Kouga Taijiya se revolvía en el piso como cerdo en el lodo.

—_El perdedor será esclavo del otro por… ¿cuánto tiempo?_ —había propuesto él.

—_Dos meses _—agregué rápidamente en ese momento, pensando en lo mucho que me sería de utilidad InuYasha Taisho en mis tareas de trigonometría.

Él rió maliciosamente, para después tender su mano hacia mí. Yo la tomé sin miedo. Puedo afirmar que una especie de corriente viajó por mi piel cuando se produjo el tacto. La verdad era que la presencia del misterioso hermanastro de Sango y Kouga Taijiya me intimidaba un tanto, por razones que no le he confesado a nadie más que a mi diario. Y era que, ¿a quién no le produciría curiosidad un chico con su personalidad?

—_Espero que no te quemes con tu propio fuego, Higurashi _—musitó mientras me miraba a los ojos con aquellas orbes azules que brillaban con la excitación de una victoria asegurada, lástima que yo no lo pensaba igual en aquél entonces.

—_No te preocupes, Taisho, hay suficiente calor para ti _—sonreí de vuelta, apartando la mirada y poniendo mis manos en mis caderas. Era una rivalidad sana, una apuesta, un pequeño juego nada más.

Estúpido Taisho que anotó en el último momento, gracias a que la inútil de Yura estaba _muy_ ocupada viendo sus uñas en vez de defender el aro como se lo había ordenado. ¡Agh! Sí, me frustro demasiado cuando las cosas no salen como las he planeado.

Y, por supuesto, perder aquella apuesta era, en definitiva, algo que no había planeado.

—Maldición… —mascullé mientras presionaba con más fuerza el lápiz.

—Eres de aquellas que no les gusta perder, ¿eh? —preguntó Sango, mientras tomaba sus cosas, estaba tan metida en mis desagradables recuerdos que no me había dado cuenta de que ella ya había acabado.

—Dudo que haya alguien a quien le guste perder —susurré, con el ceño fruncido.

Pude escuchar su risita de soprano al pasar atrás de mí.

—Se puede decir que tú y mi hermano son iguales en eso.

Intenté desviar lo que me dijo, no me gustaba que me comparara con InuYasha.

—¿A Kouga no le gusta perder? —pregunté con la voz más inocente que pude, pero Sango no es una tarada como Yura.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con pesadez. Acto seguido se recostó sobre el marco de la salida de la cocina, observándome, luego al libro, el lápiz, entre mis manos, y mi rostro una vez más. Negó lentamente mientras soltaba una carcajada seca.

—Volveré a ayudarte con eso —creo que mis ojos se iluminaron cuando dijo aquello, así terminaría más rápido y podría irme a casa hacer _mi _propia tarea—; dejaré esto y vuelvo.

—Sango, eres la mejor —le dije antes de que se fuera, con una sonrisa enorme en mis labios.

La verdad, era muchísimo más rápido cuando alguien más te ayudaba. Terminé la tarea de InuYasha unos diez minutos después de que Sango bajara a ayudarme, silenciosamente. Supuestamente debía de hacer todo yo sola, pero no soy tarada.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras me estiraba en la pequeña silla. Sango soltó un bostezo por lo bajo. Miré el reloj de la pared de la cocina, recién eran las 6:43 pm. Aún tenía tiempo de llegar a mi casa. Fue cuando me levanté de la silla cuando la madre de los chicos, Izayoi, entró por la puerta que daba al patio, con una cesta llena de ropa. Supuse que sería para planchar.

—¿Otra vez aquí, Kagome? —preguntó con una sonrisa, no le desagradaba mi presencia, para nada, pero ya mis visitas se hacían constantes con los caprichos de Taisho –que yo debía cumplir–.

—Tenía que hacerle la tarea a InuYasha —suspiré, ella sabía del trato—, ya sabe.

Negó lentamente, mostrando su desacuerdo.

—Este niño…

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí por la puerta se asoma.

—Izayoi, deja eso ahí —habló con su voz suave y mirada malévola, me preguntaba yo qué estaba planeando—, Kagome se encargará de eso.

Se me cayó la mandíbula de impresión, ¿cuánto tiempo quería tenerme aquí este… tipo? Lo fulminé con la mirada, y él se encargó de devolverme una encantadora sonrisa que no me conmovió en lo más mínimo.

—InuYasha… —le amenazó Izayoi.

—Perdón, mamá, pero un trato es un trato —dijo con aquella sonrisa angelical, y encogiéndose de hombros—. Al menos mi ropa.

Izayoi dejó el canasto en la mesa central de la cocina, puso sus níveas manos en sus caderas y miró a InuYasha con ojos reprobatorios. Por un momento quería que sufriera la reprimenda que su madre tenía planeada, por otra parte… él estaba en todo su derecho de pedirme cualquier cosa…

… incluso ordenar su ropa. Suspiré, cansada y enojada. _Un trato es un trato, _pensé y fruncí el ceño, _y yo perdí._

—Tranquila, Izayoi —le dije suavemente, dejándola con la boca abierta—. Él… tiene razón, un trato es un trato.

Una miradita triunfal se posó en el resplandeciente rostro de InuYasha Taisho cuando dije aquello. Pero ya vería… pronto me las pagaría.

—Bien —musitó con una sonrisa de sorna en los labios—. Creo que mi ropa no se ordenará sola, _esclava_.

_«Estúpido InuYasha, estúpida apuesta, estúpida ropa_…»

Me mordí la lengua para no gritarle algunos improperios. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que la madre de él estaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, y que miraba con reprobación la actitud de su «hijo».

—Sí, _amo_ —el esfuerzo por no distorsionar la palabra fue infinito. No me imaginaba cómo iba a sobrevivir los siguientes meses.

* * *

**& comentarios.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Tanto tiempo! Bueno, he vuelto con esta serie hermosa —aunque la historia no sea mía— y un nuevo fic. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No escribe Janelle genial?

Aviso que habrá un poco de OoC en los personajes, pero intentaré que se acerquen lo más fiel posible —tanto en la obra original, pero manteniendo la calidad del fanfic.

Ahora bien, Janelle y yo esperamos que les haya gustado. ¡Y por supuesto, pedimos un review para saber si te gustó! Que sólo perdés cinco minutos, o menos.

¡Byebye!


End file.
